Till Death Do We Part
by sansarae.jones
Summary: Sollux and Karkat have always been at odds, but when Gamzee disappears, will they suck it up, and maybe get something off their chests? SolKat
1. Kismesists

Sollux didn't know how he ended up here, all he knew was that he missed Karkat and that he wished he would get there before it was too late.

"So WhAt WiLl It Be MoThErFuCkEr?" Gamzee pointed the iron at Sollux's head.

"ii won't do iit." Sollux says.

"If YoU dOn'T dO iT i'Ll KiLl EvErYoNe." Gamzee says with a wicked smile.

"But Gamzee," Sollux says, glancing nervously at the iron, "iif ii do what you a2k, everyone wiill diie anyway2."

- 2 days earlier -

" At lea2t my viiru2e2 work liike they're 2uppo2ed two!" Sollux yells.

" OH AGAIN WITH THE VIRUSES AND PROGRAMMING. REALLY? I DO'NT CARE ABOUT THAT ANYMORE I JUST WANT TO GET OFF THIS STUPID ROCK BEFORE I DIE!" Karkat says, spreading his arms to indicate the cave they are hiding in.

" :33 AC thinks you guys should calm down guys..." Nepeta says, backing away a little.

"2tay out of thii2 Nepeta." Sollux says, not even looking at her. He turns back to Karkat, " And that2 ju2t one thiing that ii am better than you at. You're an iincompetent leader, one no one re2pect2, and you can't keep thii2 team 2ane and together for two miinute2."

Karkat looks around at the other trolls. They're all either looking at the ground or each other. With the exception of Eridan, who is on the computer ignoring them. He turns his attention back to Sollux, "I'M A GREAT LEADER, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS TOO HIGH-AND-MIGHTY THINKING HE IS SMARTER THAN EVERYONE AND WON'T WORK WITH ANYONE BUT THAT 'SEA PRINCESS' OVER THERE." He points at Feferi and she flinches, not used to bigger conflicts, being with Eridan underwater most of her life.

Sollux scoffs. "The only per2on here wiith a complex ii2 you, Karkat. That'2 why you aren't a good leader, you aren't leader matteriial."

"EVERYBODY OUT!" The other trolls start to leave. "ACCEPT FOR YOU, SOLLUX."

Everyone exits the room except for Sollux, and Karkat and he stand there staring at each other for a few minutes before either says anything. Karkat walks up to Sollux, their noses almost touching.

" I WILL THROW YOU OFF THIS ASTEROID IF I HAVE TO, DO YOU HEAR ME?" He's slightly shorter than Sollux, but by the way he's staring him down you would think he was 2 feet taller.

" ii hear you, loud and clear." Sollux says flatly. He turns to leave the room and Karkat grabs his shoulder, looking him intensely in the eye. Growing impatient, Sollux asks, "What?"

Karkat lets go of him, shaking his head. "NOTHING, NOTHING."

Sollux leaves the room, shaking his head as he passes under the dark doorway.


	2. Kismesists and Matesprits

") (ey Sollux, what was t ) ( at about yesterday?" Feferi asks, walking up to Sollux sitting at his computer.

" Oh. Ju2t hiim beiing a biig headed iidiiot, nothiing out of the ordiinary." Sollux doesn't look away from his screen as he works on a program.

Feferi looks at him sceptically. "O) (, okay, if you say so..." She turns to walk back to her computer, but turns around and looks at Sollux. "You know, if you need to talk I'm always ) ( ere."

"Yeah, thank2 Fef." He says from his screen.

She walks back to her computer, pushing her doubts to the back of her head.

A few seats away, Karkat can't stop thinking of the fight Sollux and himself had yesterday. WHY DO WE ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGHT? WELL, I SUPPOSE IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO... MAYBE I SHOULD APOLOGIZE.

He turns to Sollux, watching him type away at the screen, the light reflecting off his skin to make it an eerie greenish white. Sollux turns to him, he isn't even aware he's staring. "What the hell are you doiing Karkat?" Sollux asks, an annoyed look on his face.

Karkat looks at the floor, trying to hide his slight blush of embarrassment. "NOTHING..." he mumbles.

Sollux turns back to his computer, rolling his eyes.

SO MUCH FOR THAT, HE PROBABLY THINKS I'M EVEN MORE OF A FREAK NOW.

Karkat's heart is beating fast, and he tries to calm it down without being noticed. BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT, BREATHE IN, OUT. HE'S JUST ANOTHER TROLL, NOTHING MORE. IN, OUT.

He steals a glance at Sollux, and his heart speeds back up. From across the room, Eridan eyes Karkat curiously. He usually doesn't care about the land dwellers, but Karkat's acting weird. He walks up to Karkat and taps him on the shoulder, making him jump.

"Hey man, you okay?"

Karkat relaxes, "Y-YEAH, I'M FINE. "

"you sure? You wwanna talk bout it?"

"NO, I'M OKAY, THANKS..."

Eridan shrugs, "okay." He walks back to his seat, nudging Feferi. "Hey Fef, Kar is acting kinda wwired, huh? Wwhat's up wwith him?"

Feferi glances back at Karkat, then shakes her head. "I fis) ( I knew! Sollux too! T) (ey've been acting weird since the fig) (t yesterday."

They both glance at Sollux and Karkat, sitting next to each other. Eridan looks at Feferi, "Think they're red for each other?" Feferi looks at him with a mix of surprise and shock on her face.

"W) (at? O) ( my cod! Do you t) (ink?" Eridan covers her mouth just as Karkat turns around.

"IF YOU TWO ARE DONE SOCIALIZING, WE HAVE WORK TO BE DONE."

They both nod and turn back to their computers, speaking in a hushed whisper.

"Wwell they do look at each other a lot, and nevver at the same time. And did you see Kar? He blushed wwhen Sol caught him staring."

Feferi's eyes widen. "O) ( my cod, you're rig) (t! T) (ey're totally matesprits! But...do you t) (ink t) (ey know?"

Eridan thinks for a minute, then shakes his head. "They wwouldn't act like that if they wwere matesprits. I think they havven't told each other yet."

Feferi glances back at them again before turning back to Eridan. "Aw, poor t) (ings."

"Yeah," Eridan says, "They make a good couple."


	3. Kismesists, Matesprits, and Gamzee

Sollux is walking down the hall when he bumps into Karkat.

"Oh, 2orry." He mumbles before moving on. Karkat turns to watch him go, the words he wanted to say caught in his throat.

Nepeta walks up to Karkat, putting a hand on his shoulder. ":33 AC says don't worry Karkat, things will get better soon, Sollux can't stay mad forever." Karkat looks at Nepeta, taking in the serious look on her face. One he rarely sees.

"THANKS NEPETA." Karkat walks off in the opposite direction.

- a few hours later -

Everyone is sitting at their computers, and after about an hour of just staring blankly at his screen, Karkat decides to get up and walk a bit. He looks around at everyone else working on their computers, and realizes Gamzee isn't there.

Everyone looks at him, and then glances around the room.

" D- I'm sure he's here somewhere."

"He's pr0bably 0ff playing s0mewhere."

" uH, HE PROBABLY JUST WENT OFF TO CHILL,,,, oR SOMETHING,,,"

"O) ( I ) (ope he's okay."

" :33 AC asks if we should go look for him?"

"I'LL GO, YOU ALL STAY HERE, I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW MINUTES."

"ii'll go wiith you." Sollux says, getting out of his seat and walking up to Karkat.

"I DON'T – UGH, FINE. NO ONE ELSE THOUGH, WE'LL BE BACK SOON."

They walk together towards the exit, the others watching them behind their backs as they pass under the dark doorway. After they can no longer see the two of them, they turn back to their computers.

"2o what do you thiink happened two Gamzee?" Sollux asked, accidentally bumping his hand with Karkat's.

Karkat pulls his arm away, "I DON'T KNOW, BUT HE BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR MAKING US ALL WORRY."

Sollux smirks and looks at Karkat. "Awwwww, 2omeone ii2 red for Gamzee~."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID. I'M NOT RED FOR GAMZEE, WE'RE JUST MOIRAILS."

Sollux snickers, "2ure, well then mii2ter quadrant expert, who are you red for?"

"WHY WOULD I TELL YOU?"

"Well wiill you tell me iif ii gue22 riight?"

Karkat stops walking. "WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT GUESSING?"

Sollux shrugs and looks off somewhere while he responds, " Oh nothiing, ii ju2t thought you weren't afraiid of 2omeone gue22iing. Ii gue22 ii wa2 wrong."

Karkat starts walking again. "FINE, I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU GET IT RIGHT. BUT NO HINTS."

Sollux smiles. "Well then... ii2 iit Nepeta?"

"NO."

"ii2 iit Aradiia?"

"NO."

"ii2 iit... Equiiu2?"

A shiver goes down Karkat's spine. "NO."

"Hmmmmmmm... ii2 iit... "

They both stop walking and look at the two tunnels in front of them. They'll have to split up.

"LATER, WE NEED TO SPLIT UP AND FIND GAMZEE... I'LL TAKE THE LEFT, YOU GO RIGHT."

"Okay, and iif you fiind hiim, come back riight here and ii'll meet up wiith you, okay?"

"SURE, BE CAREFUL."

"ii wiill." Sollux says over his shoulder as he enters the cave further.

Karkat watches until Sollux disappears and enters his side of the tunnels.


	4. Kismesists, Matesprits, and Hope

Sollux walked down the tunnel, unable to see, running his hand along the wall to keep his barrings. There is a faint rumbling from deeper in the tunnel, and Sollux speeds up.

"ii wonder what that could be..."

He walks in deeper, and hears a honk.

"Gamzee? You there?"

Another honk.

"Gamzee?"

He hears a noise that sounds like someone walking, the footsteps echoing off the round walls.

"Gamzee, ii know iit2 you, come on man an2wer me."

- Karkat's Tunnel -

Karkat stumbles around, almost tripping over rocks jutting out of the uneven floor. He swears under his breath.

"WHEN I FIND THAT NOOKSUCKER HE'S GOING TO GET IT."

He hits his toe on a rock and swears as he falls over, clutching his foot.

"GOG DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL I HATE CAVES!"

Someone touches his shoulder and he jumps. Feferi smiles at him and laughs.

"Got ya!"

"YEAH YEAH VERY FUNNY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I TOLD YOU GUYS TO STAY AT THE COMPUTERS."

"I t) (oug) (t you mig) (t like some kelp – I mean ) (elp finding Gamzee..."

Karkat sighs and sticks his hand towards Feferi.

"WELL, YOU CAN START BY HELPING ME UP."

Feferi takes his hand and wraps his arm over her shoulders, helping him balance. They walk together deeper into the tunnel and stay silent; their minds wondering.

"HEY, YOU DON'T THINK ANYTHING HAPPENED TO GAMZEE DO YOU?"

"Aw is someone concerned about his friend?" Feferi chuckles.

"YES. DUH, OR I WOULDN'T BE LOOKING FOR HIM. AND NO I'M NOT RED FOR HIM, I'VE ALREADY HAD THAT CONVERSATION."

Feferi perks up. "T) (en w) (o are you red for?" She asks.

Karkat blushes, "I'M NOT TELLING ANYONE, GOT THAT? THAT'S MY BUISNESS."

Feferi giggles and shrugs, causing Karkat to stumble and hit his foot again. "If you say so – o) ( sorry!"

They journey deeper into the cave, Karkat hobbling and Feferi trying to hold him steady with a hand on his back.

- Back In The Cave -

Terezi walks over to Tavros and puts a hand on his chair, making him jump slightly and smile when he sees her.

" So wh4t do you th1nk 1s up w1th G4mz33?" She asks, smiling down at Tavros.

"oH, uHM,,, I DON'T KNOW,,,, I HOPE HE'S OKAY THOUGH,,,,"

Terezi bites her lip, looking at the doorway Sollux and Karkat left through. It's been almost two hours.

"w3ll wh4t3v3r 1s go1ng on, th3y b3tt3r g3t b4ck soon."

" I AGREE,,"

Eridan speaks over his shoulder, "Oh they're fine. Fef wwent to make sure they're not dead yet."

Terezi looks a little worried, and Nepeta puts a hand on her shoulder. ":33 AC says don't worry, they're all fine. They'll bring Gamzee back and they'll all be okay~!"

Terezi glances at Nepeta's smiling face, letting out a silent sigh. 1 hop3 so.

- Back In Karkat's Tunnel -

"So, do you know w) (at's up wit) ( Gamzee?" Feferi asks, looking down at Karkat.

"NO, BUT I WISH I DID. THAT IDIOT IS ALWAYS DOING SOMETHING STUPID."

" I guess, I just ) (ope ) (e's not ) (urt."

They continue in silence, staring at their feet or up ahead into the darkness.

") (ow long do you t) (ink t) (is tunnel is?" Feferi asks, struggling to see ahead.

Karkat's breathing is slightly labored. "NO...IDEA. I HOPE WE FIND HIM SOON, I'M GETTING TIRED. HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN WALKING?"

Feferi taps her chin, thinking for a moment before replying, "About an ) (our and a ) (alf I t) (ink."

Karkat sighs loudly and sits down on the ground with an 'umph'.

"LET'S TAKE A BREAK, IT'S NOT LIKE GAMZEE IS DYING OR SOMETHING."


	5. Finding Love And Gamzee

"HoNk!"

"Gamzee, ii know you're there, an2wer me man."

"HoNk!"

"Gamzee! Come on! We need two get back two the other2!"

"HoNk HoNk MoThErFuCkEr! :o)"

Sollux sighs, venturing deeper into the cave. The honking gets louder the deeper he goes, and he gets nervous as he approaches a light. He turns a corner and sees Gamzee. He's staring into the fire, the flames giving his eyes a crazed look.

"HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR! :o)" Gamzee says, looking up at Sollux from where he sits.

Sollux eyes Gamzee cautiously. "What'2 up Gamzee?"

"Oh NoT mUcH, jUsT gEtTiNg My WiCkEd ChIlL oN."

"ii...ii 2ee..."

Gamzee pats the ground next to him, and Sollux approaches cautiously, sitting down only when he thinks it's safe. Gamzee hands him a Faygo and smiles. Sollux just stares at the bottle, confused.

"Uhm... we're on an a2teroiid, how diid you get Faygo?"

Gamzee's smile widens, making it almost creepy in the firelight.

"I sNuCk It In ThE gAmE mOtHeRfUcKeR! HoNk!"

Sollux returns his gaze back to the bottle and takes a sip, almost gagging as it goes down his throat. After a few more sips he gets used to it, gulping it down an letting out a sigh of pleasure as he sets the bottle down.

"2o what do you 2ay we go back two the other2, okay?" He looks at Gamzee and shivers at the look on his face.

"BuT I DoN't WaNt To Go BaCk MoThErFuCkEr! I lIkE iT hErE! HoNk! :o)"

Sollux puts a hand on Gamzee's arm and stands up.

"Come on, everyone'2 worriied about you."

Gamzee's look is instantly replaced by a somber one.

"No ThEy ArEn'T." He replies.

Sollux looks at him, shock creeping its way onto his face.

"Of cour2e they do! That'2 why me and Karkat have come lookiing for you!"

Gamzee looks up at Sollux.

"KaRkAt'S hErE?"

"Yeah, we got 2pliit up a whiile back, we can meet hiim down there." Sollux points the way he came from, "All you have two do ii2 follow me, come on!" Sollux turns around, not seeing Gamzee lift up the club at his head.

- Back In Karkat's Tunnel -

Karkat gets up, putting his hands on his knees and panting lightly.

"IS IT JUST ME OR IS IT HARD TO BREATHE DOWN HERE?"

Feferi is panting as well by this point, "W) (al-E it's a miracle t) (at we cuddle breat) (e in the first place, I wouldn't be surprised if t) (ere is less air to breat) (e down ) (ere. Plus we've been walking for w) (at seems like forever."

Karkat stands up straight and begins to slowly walk forward. "WELL WE CAN'T QUIT NOW, WE HAVEN'T FOUND THE END OF THE TUNNEL OR GAMZEE. UNTIL WE FIND ONE OF THE TWO WE KEEP WALKING."

Feferi follows him, staying a few steps back in case Karkat falls again. He's limping, but he can walk now. They turn down the tunnel, journeying further, making it harder to breathe.

"Kar...Karkat," Feferi pants, " I don't t) (ink Gamzee's down ) (ere, t) (ere's no way ) (e could last down ) (ere."

Karkat doesn't even look back at her, his hand on the wall as he walks. "WE KEEP WALKING."

They continue down the tunnel as it begins to curve, though it doesn't get any easier to breathe. As they pant and walk, their steps become as labored as their breaths. They listen to the sound of their feet meeting rock as they stomp further into the tunnel. Karkat looks back, but he can't even see Feferi in this darkness.

"FEFERI? YOU THERE?"

no response. He walks back, almost stepping on Feferi's hand.

") (ey! Watc) ( it!"

Karkat mumbles an apology as he sits down next to her, both of them trying to catch their breath.

- Back In The Cave -

Terezi looks at the doorway again, biting her lip, her grip on Tavros' chair tightening. Tavros looks up at Terezi, concern noticeably plaguing his face.

"uH, yOU OKAY?"

Terezi glances down at him through her shades.

"Y34h, 1'm just worr13d, th3y'r3 t4k1ng so long..."

Equius doesn't even look away from his screen. " D- Like Eridan said, they're most likely just fine. Now quit worrying and go back to your screen."

"Yeah," Kanaya says, turning around in her seat to look at them, "I'm Sure They're Completely Okay."

Terezi sighs, walking back to her seat.

- Back In Sollux's Tunnel -

Sollux turns around just as Gamzee brings the club down on his head, and he falls to the ground, completely limp and unconscious. Gamzee binds his hands and feet and drags him to the wall as a honk escapes him. He sits down in front of the fire and grabs a Faygo, waiting for Sollux to wake up. He watches the blood trickle down Sollux's forehead and cracks a smile.

After a few minutes, Sollux gains consciousness and lets out a groan, reaching for the newly formed bump on his forehead. He looks at his wrists, and then his ankles, and tries to wriggle out of the bindings. Gamzee lets out a laugh and walks up to Sollux.

He slaps him across the face, hard, the smile gone now. Sollux's eyes are shut, and he spits to get the slight taste of blood out of his mouth.

Gamzee grabs him roughly by the chin and tilts his head back so they're eye to eye.

"NoW, yOu'Ll Do As I sAy."

- Back In Karkat's Tunnel -

"COME ON! I THINK I HEARD SOMETHING!" Karkat shouts as they run, panting heavily, going deeper into the tunnel. They're sweating now, and Karkat is slowing down. Suddenly, he hits a wall and falls to the ground.

"WELL, I GUESS GAMZEE'S NOT IN THIS TUNNEL."

Feferi catches up, putting her hands on her knees as Karkat gets up and dusts himself off.

They turn around and start to head back before Feferi puts a hand on Karkat's shoulder.

"It's going to take us at least two ) (ours to get back. S) (ould we go find Sollux w) (en we do?"

Karkat nods and continues walking, each second getting a little faster as he imagines what could be happening between Sollux and Gamzee.

- Back In Sollux's Tunnel -

"And what ii2 that exactly?"

"I wAnT yOu To FiRe YoUr EyE cAnOn ThInGs At ThIs AsTeRoId :o)"

Sollux couldn't believe what he just heard. That would kill everyone! He couldn't do it.

"No." He says, and Gamzee hits him again, this time with a closed fist. Blood trickles out the side of Sollux's mouth and he glares up at Gamzee.

"WhAt WaS tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR?"

" ii 2aiid no." Sollux repeats, and Gamzee hits him in the face with his club. Sollux hits the ground, and Gamzee steps on his arm hard, breaking it. Sollux lets out a cry of pain and blacks out. Gamzee kicks him in the ribs to wake him up and he flies across the wall a couple of feet, smacking the wall with a pained grunt. Gamzee walks up to him and grabs his shirt, pulling him a few inches off the ground. Sollux lets out a whimper as Gamzee drops him back against the wall and walks back to the fire.

He grabs an iron and sticks it in the fire until it glows red hot, then stands up and walks back to Sollux.

"Do YoU wAnT tO tRy AgAiN mOtHeRfUcKeR?"

Sollux glances from Gamzee to the red-hot iron, and back at Gamzee. "No." He says with a blank face.

Gamzee brings the iron down and Sollux closes his eyes. The iron connects with his chest, searing through his symbol and burning his flesh as he screamed and writhed around on the cold ground.

Gamzee pulls away and Sollux opens one eye partially to look at him.

Sollux didn't know how he ended up here, all he knew was that he missed Karkat and that he wished he would get there before it was too late.

"So WhAt WiLl It Be MoThErFuCkEr?" Gamzee points the iron at Sollux's head.

"ii won't do iit." Sollux says.

"If YoU dOn'T dO iT i'Ll KiLl EvErYoNe." Gamzee says with a wicked smile.

"But Gamzee," Sollux says, glancing nervously at the iron, "iif ii do what you a2k, everyone wiill diie anyway2."

"I dOn'T mOtHeRfUcKiNg CaRe!" Gamzee screamed, waving around the iron and almost hitting Sollux in the face. Sollux flinches away and a wave of pain surges through him. From behind Gamzee, something shifts, and Gamzee turns around, weilding his iron.

Sollux wriggles in his bindings, the previous situation loosening them. The bindings on his feet come undone and he slowly sits up. Gamzee turns around and swings the iron at his head like a bat. Sollux ducks his head just in time and the iron hits the wall and Gamzee lets go, letting it skid across the floor.

Gamzee advances on Sollux, grabbing his burnt shirt with one hand and punching him several times with the other.

"YoU wIlL dO aS I SaY mOtHeRfUcKeR!"

Karkat sneaks up on Gamzee from behind and hits him over the head with his own club, falling unconscious on Sollux, who struggles to get Gamzee off of him.

Feferi walks up behind Karkat and helps lift Gamzee off.

"How diid you guy2 get here? We agreed two meet up where the tunnel 2pliit."

Karkat rubs the back of his neck, looking at the floor.

"YEAH WELL, WE WERE MAKING OUT WAY BACK OUT OF THE TUNNEL AND WE HEARD GAMZEE SHOUTING, IT SEEMS WE MISSED A LITTLE SECTION WHERE THE TUNNELS RECONNECTED. WE FOLLOWED THE SHOUTING AND WHEN I SAW YOU, I KNEW I HAD TO HELP."

"Yea) (, I'm so glad you're okay!" Feferi pulls Sollux into a hug and he groans. Feferi lets go, worry washing over her face.

"O) ( my cod, I am so sorry!"

"iit2...okay..." Sollux gets up and looks at his hands. "Can 2omeone cut the2e plea2e?"

Feferi walks up and cuts them with a pocket knife she pulls out of her skirt. Karkat rushes up to Sollux and hugs him, not caring that it causes Sollux pain.

"OH MAN I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL YOU NOOKSUCKER!"

Sollux lets out a strangled laugh and pats Karkat's back.

"Hey man watch iit, from the way you're actiing you would thiink you were re-"

Sollux and Karkat both blush, and Karkat lets go of Sollux, looking at the ground. Feferi smiles at them and backs away to give them a little privacy.

"Oh yeah, ii never gue22ed who you're red for... ii -"

"IT'S YOU."Karkat rushes out, not taking his eyes off of the ground, his blush deepening. Sollux stares at him, his mouth slightly open.

"iit...what? Really?"

Karkat nods and looks at Sollux just in time to be caught up in a hug. Sollux lets go and pulls him into a kiss, long and passionate. They both pull away at the same time, remembering to breathe and looking around for Feferi. She walks up to them smiling, and Karkat turns to Gamzee.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HIM BACK OVER TO THE CAVE?"

Feferi glances at Gamzee as well, "Maybe w) (en we get back, we can get Equius to carry ) (im for us."

They turn back and start the way they came from, not looking back as the light fades and they put their hands against the wall to guide them.

AN: If I get enough opinions ((wink wonk)) then Ill add an epilogue. I haven't decided yet, so I'd like your guys' opinion!

Thanks for reading guys, and if I messed so ething up, feel free to message me and I'll get it fixed!


End file.
